


friday, we have an announcement!

by vinndetta



Series: interwebs engagement [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Gay Ned Leeds, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: "So, basically what I was trying to say, you know, is that, well, me and Ned have been together for a long time, you know, haha, and so, you know, this was going to happen eventually. It was just a matter of time, so to speak, so we're here to announce it because, well, you'd probably love to know, and uh, yeah, so we just wanted to stop by and let you know, before you get mad that we keep it from you any lon-""We're engaged."The room goes silent.





	friday, we have an announcement!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Circadiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circadiana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [maybe i should stop and start confessin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737886) by [vinndetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta). 



> so. guess what :)  
> dedicated to all that left so much love on the original. <3 you're all the best xoxo

Ned gulps. "Are... are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely." Peter turns around, and kisses him right on the nose.

Ned's eyes dart around. He's not exactly unused to public displays of affection, but he's just nervous that people are going to see them and tease them about it. The Avengers are nice and all, but they're like another part of Peter's family, like Aunt May. Except crazier and very protective.

Peter must be able to see the doubt on his face, because he holds up Ned's face by cupping his cheeks. Ned finds himself staring straight into Peter's eyes.

"I'm absolutely sure about this, darling. There's nothing I could be more sure of." Peter presses a small, chaste kiss on Ned's lips. "We can do this. I promise you."

Ned smiles. He's not exactly lost all of his anxieties and such, but Peter's here and he's going to make it alright. He even feels a bit of the other's hope pouring into him.

Yeah. They can do this.

-

It turns out, that later, he's pretty sure that he cannot do this.

"Friday?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Tell everyone that there's a unplanned, unscheduled, but very important, meeting in the lounge on the thirtieth floor."

"Alright, Peter."

Ned gulps. 

They're in the lounge, as Peter had just pointed out. They're about to reveal to Peter's chosen family that they're now engaged, not just boyfriends. 

He remembers what it was even like for him to even say that he was Peter's boyfriend, all those years ago. There wasn't hate, but only support. And, unsurprisingly but still daunting, protectiveness of Peter Parker. (He thinks Natasha threatened him, which, if he wasn't gay, damn, that would make him have so many wet dreams. That's not the point, Ned; stop going on a tangent.)

But now, he's going through the exact same thing. 

Except they're engaged and Ned's actually engaged to the love of his life, oh my god.

He still hasn't really had enough time to process this. He woke up, and realized that the man next to him is no longer just his best friend, no longer his boyfriend, but his fiancé. Then Peter decided it'd be a great idea to tell Aunt May about it (who had been so excited and started tearing up), then go to the Avengers.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Hey, kid. What's up?"

Oh, it's Captain America. Wow. He's... looking good. Gosh, he's not sure if he's ever going to get over his fanboy phase. Peter Parker is the one and only for him, but Steve Rogers is undeniably attractive as hell. He's never getting over this, is he?

"We'll let the others get here until we say anything, alright?"

Steve nods, and sits down across the table.

Surprisingly, there's enough chairs on the other side to fit all the Avengers. There's a huge sofa plus some random chairs around. And there's only two chairs on this side. Which means that Peter will be able to hide their rings until they announce it.

Guess the plan's going by smoothly.

-

One by one, the Avengers are just settling in. Each one continues to ask Peter what the news is, but he shakes his head.

After five minutes, everyone seems a bit restless and confused.

"We're just missing Mr. Stark." Peter sighs.

Ned furrows his eyebrows. Mr. Stark has always been super important to Peter, who sees him as a father figure of sorts. He knows that he needs to be there. Ned hopes he shows up soon before he gets too nervous.

"You know Tony." Pepper smiles softly. "He's probably so deeply in his work that he's paid no attention to his pop-up messages." 

God, Ned has always thought that they were such a power couple. They were pretty darn cute. He wonders if he and Peter can live up to those standards.

Peter sighs. "Friday, can you please tell Mr. Stark to get up here. By my request? Make sure he listens, and he knows it's me and that it's rather important. And that everyone's already here."

"Is it important enough for us to have to be all together? You can start telling us now. And if he shows up, then you can fill him in." Sam gives Peter a knowing glance. "You know how he is."

"Or we can fill him in if he decides to be a no-show." Bucky adds.

"No, I'm afraid not." Peter smiles, and clutches Ned's hand. "I'd rather do this all in one go. Makes it easier. Plus, perhaps more significant."

Ned's heart thumps loudly. He's not sure what they think. Do they think that they're betrothed now, now that they've showed up and say they had a special message? Are they observant enough for that? He's unsure if them even knowing would be a good thing or not, but that doesn't stop him from worrying about it anyway.

"Is this a party?"

Ned looks up.

There's Tony Stark, in the flesh.

He's sure he's seen him enough times already, but he can't help but feel awed. He's a billionaire and a genius and everything Ned wanted to be when he was young. 

"Yeah, and you're late. Sit down." Steve rolls his eyes, smirking.

"Oh," Tony drawls, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Captain America, of course, sir." Tony grabs the last spot, which is next to Pepper.

"Now that someone," Natasha glared, "... decided to show up, can we start?"

Peter's grip on his hand tightens. Ned looks at him through the corner of his eyes.

All he does is nod.

"So, what's up, spider-boy? What's so important that you need to announce in front of all the Avengers?"

Peter opens his mouth.

"Did you lose the suit?"

Peter sputters. "Mr. Stark!"

"Tony." Pepper says in her _you're-about-to-be-in-trouble-if-you-don't-stop_ voice.

"Sorry, Pep. Go ahead, Peter."

Peter nods, and holds Ned's hand under the table even tighter. He takes a deep breath.

Oh no, Ned thinks.

"So, basically what I was trying to say, you know, is that, well, me and Ned have been together for a long time, you know, haha, and so, you know, this was going to happen eventually. It was just a matter of time, so to speak, so we're here to announce it because, well, you'd probably love to know, and uh, yeah, so we just wanted to stop by and let you know, before you get mad that we keep it from you any lon-"

Ned looks around the table. Some look unimpressed, as if they've seen Peter ramble like this before. Others look intrigued, as if they want to know what's gotten Peter so nervous but is so important as well.

Ned cuts in, just says it before they make a mess and make everyone even more confused.

"We're engaged."

The room goes silent. 

Peter looks over at him, gaping. Ned covers his mouth with one of his hands. Oops. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Wait, is that a ring?"

Natasha stands up suddenly, reaches across the table to look closely at Ned's hand. Ned gulps. She's examining the ring that Peter proposed to him with.

"Oh my god."

The room descends into chaos.

Peter and Ned are overwhelmed with questions, and threats, and screaming. He can hear Tony and Pepper congratulating Peter, and he smiles because they're like the parents that Peter never had. He sees Steve and Bucky holding hands and smiling at them, and he feels like everything's going to be alright. Natasha is threatening him, again, he thinks, but he swears to Natasha that he's going to love this man for the rest of his life. 

And as soon as Peter hears that, he reaches over and kisses Ned slowly and deeply.

Clint mumbles something about PDA but Bruce and Natasha both place kisses on his cheeks. Sam takes pictures of everyone, especially Tony, who's going to regret letting him take photo evidence of him crying emotionally. Steve and Bucky are watching everyone descend into madness as Steve gets closer to Bucky and leans his head on his shoulder. 

But Ned doesn't notice anything except for the love of his life, Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I didn't include Vision, Wanda, Dr. Strange, etc. Should I have? Oops. Maybe another time. :
> 
> anyway hello! i'm vinn. vinndetta on tumblr. please let me know with kudos/comments/bookmarks that you liked it! comments mean the whole world to me! thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed this little cute fic :)


End file.
